


A Happy Little Home

by GLOURIOUS_HERO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Café, Cute, Dancing, Drawing, Mountain home, No Dialogue, Snowy home, Soft Aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLOURIOUS_HERO/pseuds/GLOURIOUS_HERO
Summary: An unsolved death has many confused. The body never being found and the case having been left behind long ago. Now we see the aftermath of this little trick. A quiet life being one our host desired more than anything. And that’s what she gets





	A Happy Little Home

In recent news, the death of a nurse has everyone stunned. The body hasn’t been found. The car they occupied was in a terrible crash, but there were no other injuries. We wait patiently for further news... 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Down towards the north, in the snowy mountains. Lived a little cabin. Secluded but safe. Far from others but close to the heart. It was comfy and stayed warm inside. It had two stories and a porch. A bonfire pit in the front and snow covering every inch of the outside. The ground. The trees. The roof. Pure white perfection kept the landscape crips and clean. It was a beauty to behold. The freshly fallen particles of ice. Untouched by anything apart from the frosty air. It was beautiful. It was perfect 

And the barks of a dog and the sound of snow crunching broke the peaceful atmosphere. A fluffy pup jumping from one space to another. Knocking snow into the air and jumping to catch the launched ice. And on the porch a few feat back sat a warm looking woman. Sat happily down in a rocking chair. A cat placed in her lap and keeping her lower half warm. The slight vibration from the feline’s throat going with the quiet comfortable sounds going with. Keeping our host entranced in the rhythmic sounds. Her relaxed mouth being turned upwards just slightly in the smallest smile. She didn’t need to show off her pleasure to anyone but herself

And after a few more blissful minutes of playing and rocking and petting and watching. The sound of a grandfather clock chimed through the crisp air. Causing the two animals to perk up simultaneously. Both jumping and running for inside. And our host slowly got herself up as well. Brushing cat fur from her winter jacket. Letting out a little breath that showed clear in front of her face. Incredibly warm against the outside air. And she moves inside. Not bothering to close the door behind her. Having the cold flow through her living space didn’t bother her. It was comforting almost. Knowing nothing stood between her and the outside forces. 

She gathered up a few necessities for the day. Throwing the collected treasures into a backpack. And pulling the cargo onto her shoulders. Giving a whistle so her loyal friend would follow after. Her cat staying put in a warm bed. But her dog is excited to come with for the day. And she departs from her happy home. Starting down the mountain. She’s gotten great at moving through the snow. It doesn’t even feel like an obstacle anymore. And she keeps going. Walking comfortably for the next two miles. Until she stops outside the tiniest of cafe’s. Pulling a key from her bag and opening the front door. Her dog shaking himself off and trotting inside. She follows after having turned over the open sign. She takes in a deep breath. That unstrained smile still resting lazily on her face. 

She unzips her large jacket. Hanging it from the coat rack. And she starts to get things up and running. Turning on the coffee maker and warming up the oven. Pulling one of the now cold bagels from the display case and popping it into the heater. Getting it warm and nearly fresh once more. Like it had just been made. Once done she pulls out her breakfast and spreads butter across it. She takes slow and enjoyable bites. Tossing the last bit to her best friend after having eaten a large portion of it

She pulls up a chair and sits herself down. Clicking a pen open that stayed on the counter. Pulling one of the napkins from its holder and beginning to doodle down little comics. Scenes from books in her own image. Small parts of dreams she remembers and just old memories of her life. She doodles down these little stories. A gentle tune filling the empty shop as she hummed her favorite song. Staying just like this for as long as she possibly could 

And she doodled and hummed for the next hour. Until that little ding of the bell alerted her. A regular swiping some snow off her shoulder as she came in. Long dark hair falling over the jacket she was now removing. She greets our host. Who gives a warm welcome back. Showing the specials for the day and her top picks for what she would have 

And instead of ordering. Our guest sauntered up to the counter. Smiling and making light conversation. Talking about her hike here and the birds she had spotted. The deer she saw running by. And even the occasional fox she saw trot along. She grinned real big. Like she always did. That gleeful sort of look she always got when she explained her journeys. Nose and ears red from the cold outside contrasting the light skin that practically sparkled in the light. A few sparse freckles dotting her body. 

Our host could look at them all day. She’s memorized the spots after so many meetings. She could play that pretty voice perfectly back in her head. It was like a lullaby to her. She couldn’t get enough of it. And she offered back her own stories. The antics of her animals and the slightly warmer weather that was starting to show. Flowers would start to bloom soon. Oh how she loved the flowers

Her friend prompts her out from behind the counter like she does every day. And just like yesterday and the many days before that. She’s easily persuaded out. She moves out into the open floor. Having to only slightly look up at the other. Looking at that still gentle flush she had from the cold. All the details she just adored. And her heart gave a happy flutter when her hand was taken by the other. And she was led into an all too frequently practiced dance. They twirled and they stepped. Light on their feet and high in their jumps. Smiles mirroring each other’s and sparkling eyes staying caught up in the company of the others. They move together as one and share little compliments on each of their moves. And after a good twenty minutes they both fall down against the wall. Our host laying in her friend’s lap now that they were down. She gave a content sigh. Eyes fluttering closed and gentle fingers tracing along the pants of her guest. Her brain giving nothing but those happy chemicals as they both quietly sat in each other’s company. And they stay together for a good chunk of the day. Until our guest had to get up. Giving a just as cheerful goodbye. And a chirped out 

“See you tomorrow!” 

And our host watched her friend go. A much more prominent smile now staying steadily on her features. And she moves back behind the counter. Grabbing another napkin. And doodling down the events that had just occurred. Mostly focusing on the dance she’d performed so many times now. It’s never the same. But it’s never different. It’s unique like the snowflake outside. They all look the same until you go down into the details. An extra strand added. A new twirl being done. A pattern altered only by those willing to look close enough. And pay attention. And she does both. She keeps track of their time spent together. Just as a scientist on a mission to study snow particles would account for every difference 

Her smile slowly fades back to that small comfortable one she gives to herself. And her humming flows through the quiet air once more. Nothing much else happening in the time she stayed at the cafe. Which never bothered her. And once the sun began to set she closed up the comfy little creamery. Bringing her enthusiastic pup along with when she headed back up the mountain. Staring up at the sky as the pink clouds slowly began to loose their colors. The twinkling stars replacing those bright shades. Every constellation could be seen up here. Every star you could never see in the city now shone bright up above her head. It filled her heart with a beautiful warmth. And once she travelled back to her little cabin she stayed outside. Sitting in her comfortable rocking chair once more. Her friendly little kitty having joined her once more. And she stared up at those stars. Her mind wandering to places it often did when she saw those shiny little balls of light. 

She’d never have been able to see those back in her old life. No one back there can see it. None of them want to. But she does. She wants to live under the light of the moon and the pattern of those stars. The snow never leaving and the burden of bunches of people never coming up as an issue now. She was comfortable with her quiet home in this quiet place. She was happy to live with her two or three friends. Her dog and cat. The wildlife she would always greet with a friendly face. She lived for it. She lived for this. And she was ready to experience the day all over again tomorrow, just as she did everyday. And she would do precisely the same things. The things that made her oh so happy. The things she wouldn’t trade for the world 

And she brings herself up out of her chair. Taking a deep breath of the cold air. And moving inside. Closing her door so the wildlife wouldn’t camp inside while she slept. And she went up the stars. Her two animals following after happily 

She was more than ready for her next day. For the next week. The month. This year. She was ready for the rest of her life. Having it in this comfy little cabin. She wouldn’t change a thing. She’s going to do it all again tomorrow.  
*  
**  
***  
****

**Author's Note:**

> This may only be a one shot. But I have ideas so if I decide to add more to this story. It will be more interactive and in the moment. Dialogue will be added and it will be less silent movie-esk


End file.
